Suerte
by Yunuen
Summary: Al menos una vez en su vida, Rafael se sintió con suerte. (Fic basado en 2k12)


.

Y como decimos en México: "ahí le va su pilón".

Es otro one shot derivado de mi fic Incursión.

Se basa en uno de los capítulos de la quinta temporada.

No tengo cable, así que no sé si la quinta temporada ya se haya transmitido en español, pero en inglés el capítulo se llama "The Wasteland Warrior".

.

 **Disclaimer** :

LAS TORTUGAS NINJA

no me pertenecen,

más bien mi corazón le pertenece a Leo.

Yo soy fan de las tortugas desde los 6 años,

y es por este amor de fan que escribo y no para ganar dinero.

Este fanfiction es un torpe intento por escribir algo sobre esta otra versión de mi héroe y compañía.

.oOo.

 **SUERTE**

En el devastado desierto, pero bajo un cielo oscuro, despejado y tachuelado de estrellas, Rafael se sintió con suerte.

\- Creo que encontré algo bueno. –

Sentado frente a la fogata, hurgaba dentro de la mochila en la que guardó las cosas que había conseguido recolectar ese día.

Eran muchas cosas, así que le estaba costando un poco hallar eso tan valioso.

\- Sí la metí a la mochila… - se estaba desesperando - ¡Ah! Aquí está. – sólo debía buscar un poco más.

De la mochila extrajo una vieja lata.

\- Qué bien. Por un segundo pensé que la había perdido. –

Dejó la mochila a un lado para poder sostener la lata con ambas manos.

Hacia unas horas, cuando aún había luz de sol, había pasado por una derruida estación de gasolina.

Los despachadores aún estaban en pie, a pesar de los años que habían transcurrido, pero la tienda de abarrotes prácticamente había desaparecido, de no ser por los pedazos que había de lo que antes fueron las paredes.

Siempre en busca de la más pequeña oportunidad, se aventuró a buscar bajo los escombros. Una labor imposible, pero su afán por encontrar cualquier cosa que pudiese ser útil o pudiera ser comestible, siempre lo impulsaba a nunca dejar pasar las pequeñas oportunidades.

Y como si Dios quisiere compensar todo el dolor que había sufrido por años, Rafael no escarbó mucho, y encontró una lata de comida casi intacta; o eso parecía, una lata de comida. La etiqueta adherible, que indicaba su contenido, se había borrado por el paso del tiempo, pero la lata estaba perfectamente sellada y con sólo una pequeña abolladura.

\- Ojala sea algo bueno. – se dijo Rafael, reconfortado por la llamas de la fogata, y con cuidado, jaló el anillo del "abre fácil".

En cuanto se oyó el curioso sonido al retirar la tapa, un delicado aroma dulce llegó al sentido olfativo de la enorme tortuga mutante.

\- Al menos huele bien. – su estómago gruñó con fuerzas.

Rafael ya no era capaz de recordar cuándo fue la última comida decente que había probado.

Para él, era como si hubiese estado vagado en el desierto desde siempre; siempre solo, siempre huyendo, y siempre comiendo cucarachas asadas en la fogata.

Pero esta cena iba a ser diferente.

Miró dentro de la lata. Parecía que era una verdura de aspecto suave, aunque larga y de color blanco. Eran varias ramas gruesas apretujadas unas contra otras.

Se quedó observando el contenido de la lata.

De pronto, no estuvo seguro de querer probar aquello.

Las ramas tenían el aspecto de…

\- Gusanos. -

Al pronunciar esa palabra, los recuerdos, que habían permanecido prisioneros dentro de su propia mente, lucharon por escapar.

Pasaron por su mente algunas imágenes, todas borrosas, pero a pesar de ello, tuvo la impresión que eran recuerdos de una época en la que él era mucho más joven.

Intentó concentrarse para que las imágenes fueran más claras, pero no lo consiguió. Su vano intento sólo consiguió ver sombras, incluyendo la propia. Eran varios individuos, y él, reunidos en torno a una mesa.

También creyó escuchar que alguien decía alegremente algunas palabras.

 _¡Feliz d…!_

\- Feliz… ¿qué? – habló como si alguien estuviese frente a él, y ese alguien no había sido del todo claro.

 _¡Feliz día…!_

\- No entiendo. -

Lo único que le quedaba claro, es que estaban festejando algo muy importante.

 _¡Feliz día de la M…!_

\- Feliz… - creyó que había conseguido escuchar toda la frase completa, cuando…

GGGGRRRRRRRRR

Un sonido potente lo distrajo.

Fue su estómago.

Rafael moría de hambre, así que ya no se debatió entre comer o no comer algo que había estado sellado por demasiado tiempo.

\- He comido cosas peores. –

Tras decir eso, hizo su cabeza hacía atrás, colocó la lata casi dentro de su boca, le dio un golpe a la base de la lata con la otra mano, y de un solo golpe, todo el contenido de la lata se vació.

Rafael masticó con calma, degustando el pequeño bocado, y tragó.

\- No estuvo tan mal. –

Por un lado suyo, sacudió la lata para que quedara lo más vacía posible; después la guardó.

\- Doni puede hacer uso del aluminio. –

Entonces, su estómago reclamó por más comida.

\- No. – se dijo tajantemente – Con eso fue suficiente. -

Ignorando por completo su hambre, Rafael se recargó sobre una roca próxima.

Al menos por esa noche, quería tener un sabor agradable en su paladar y un sentimiento confortante en su corazón, un sentimiento que le susurraba que hubo días en los que fue feliz.

.oOo.

N/A: Los expertos aseguran que, los alimentos conservados en lata, pueden perdurar hasta cien años.

.

Yo no he visto ese capítulo, sólo algunos avances, pero espero que este fic haya sido de tu agrado.

Muchas gracias por leer y por tus comentarios.

=)


End file.
